The Switch
by ChibiGirl1370
Summary: When Sesshomaru gets another Jewel Shard he decides to torture InuYasha with his new power and take Miroku along for the ride.
1. Part 1

InuYasha's thoughts

Miroku's thoughts

((authors comment))

this is when InuYasha and Miroku are thinking the same thing at the same time

It was a hot summer day. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome traveled across a vast open plain.

"It's so hot out here, I'm burning up," Miroku said fanning himself with his hand.

"Toughen up Miroku, don't be such a weakling," said InuYasha. Miroku ignored this comment.

"InuYasha why did we have to leave Shippo with Kaede?" Kagome asked in a worried voice, "I already miss him."

"Listen Kagome if we bring Shippo along he'll probably just get in the way and get hurt," said InuYasha.

"Awe, how cute InuYasha you care about Shippo," Kagome said in a higher voice than usual.

"I do not I just don't want him to get in the way of **_my_** fighting," said Inu Yasha.

"You care about him don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!" Both InuYasha's and Kagomes voices started getting louder.

"I am not!"

"You are to!"

"I am not lying!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!" InuYasha's and Kagomes voices had gotten very loud now; Miroku and Sango couldn't do any thing even if they tried.

"Just admit it InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Never!" he yelled back.

"Fine, if you won't listen to that, then maybe you'll listen to this, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. InuYasha hit the ground with such force that it made a large hole around his body.

"You brought this on yourself," Kagome said then she crossed her arms and turned around. InuYasha got up as fast as he could but before he could do any thing Miroku and Sango seized him.

"What the hell! Get off me!" InuYasha said angrily.

"InuYasha just let it go we have to concentrate on more important things," Miroku said tightening his grip.

"Tell her that," InuYasha said angrily," she's the one slamming me into the ground!" Kagome still had her back turned to him. Before Miroku could answer Sango said, "InuYasha we don't even know how were going to defeat Naraku!"

"Sango's right," Miroku agreed.

"Whatever just get off me," InuYasha said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Miroku said as he and Sango let go of InuYasha.

"Come on lets keep going," InuYasha said walking ahead. They all followed. They traveled for about another hour. Finally they saw some thing in the distance, it was a hut, on the edge of a forest. When they arrived at the hut Miroku mumbled something to himself, "well it would be alright but I'm not sure-"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha interrupted. Miroku's eyes got big, and he looked at all his very confused friends.

"You heard me, I mean, I was talking out loud, the whole time," Miroku said in a very scared voice. Then he saw the confused looks on their faces and suspected that he hadn't been talking out loud the whole time. So he quickly changed the subject.

"How about we stay here," Miroku said pointing to the hut, "It looks abandoned."

"Some one could live here, just because it looks old and abandoned doesn't mean it is, never judge a book by its cover," Kagome said proudly.

"Kagome this is a hut not a person," InuYasha said in his stubborn voice.

"I never sai-" Kagome started but Sango interrupted her, "why don't we just look inside!"

"Fine," said InuYasha rolling his eyes. They walked up to the hut door and Miroku opened it. It was empty except for a small window by the door and a fire pit in the middle of the room. Miroku had a disappointed look on his face as if he thought there was going to be a beautiful woman inside the hut waiting for him. When Miroku continued to just stare into the hut, Sango looked over his shoulder.

"Yup, it's abandoned," Sango, said turning around.

"Well then, I guess we could stay here," Kagome said.

"Night will be here soon," Miroku said, suddenly popping into the conversation, "we need to gather fire wood." Miroku was right night did come soon. So they gathered the firewood as fast as they could and started a fire in the fire pit in the hut. Then they put the rest of the rest of the wood out side, and all their things in the hut. Then they sat down in front of the fire to warm up, but there was nothing but a few embers left. ((I tried my best to imply a long time))

"InuYasha, Kagome could you get some more fire wood to get another fire going?" Sango asked.

"Why me?" InuYasha asked stubbornly.

"Because you're strong and Kagome can help you," Sango said.

"Fine," said InuYasha. When InuYasha and Kagome were out of the hut Sango said, "Miroku I need to talk to you about…uhhhh…something."

"Alright," Miroku said turning to face Sango.

"Listen I just-" Sango started but was interrupted by a loud conk outside the hut.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"InuYasha it was an accident," Kagome yelled back.

"Yeah, and so is you saying sit!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh, you want me to say it again?"

"No!"

"Okay," Sango said in a confused voice.

"Any way, Miroku like I was saying," Sango said, "I was just wondering if you would, you know, like ummm." InuYasha and Kagome were still fighting outside but Sango ignored them.

"I mean, like stop doing what you always do," Sango said. Miroku made a gesture with his hand for her to go on.

"Oh, Miroku you know what I mean," she said, obviously Sango had not prepared for this talk with Miroku.

"No I don't," Miroku said, he was clueless.

"Stop!" Sango began yelling but she stopped herself. She looked down inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She looked up and said as calmly as she could, "stop asking women to bare your child." It was silent except for InuYasha and Kagome still yelling out side the hut. Miroku's eyes were wide and he was looking at the floor. Miroku looked up at Sango and said quietly, "uhhh…Sango, I didn't-"

"Miroku," Sango interrupted, "don't say anything, just do what I ask." Then Sango got up and walked out of the hut. Ten seconds, still yelling, twenty seconds, still yelling, thirty seconds, still yelling.

"I thought Sango went out there to stop them fighting, she hates it when they fight, oh well," Miroku said, he shrugged, and then he picked up a stick and started poking at the embers. Then he heard a loud bang that shook the hut. Miroku ran to the hut window and peered out cautiously, Sango had obviously struck the ground with her boomerang. The corner of Sango's boomerang was to the ground and she was holding the end. InuYasha dropped the log he was holding; both him and Kagome were staring at Sango in silence. Sango had obviously done this to make them be quiet, and it worked. Sango let go of her boomerang and it fell sideways. Sango stepped two feet to the left tilted her head a bit, then walked right past InuYasha and Kagome without even glancing at them. Then she picked up a few logs, and walked into the hut ignoring Miroku.

The next morning when the gang awoke it was about nine in the morning, according to Kagome's watch. So they packed their things and were off, traveling next to the forests edge. It was even hotter than yesterday; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was an odd tension between them all. Since the night before no one had really talked. Kagome would at random moments open her mouth to say something but every time she would stop herself. They just traveled along in silence for a while, until the heat of the day had gotten to them. Miroku spoke in an unsure voice.

"Uhhh, can we take a break?" Miroku stopped walking. They all stopped and looked back at him. Then Kagome looked at InuYasha, InuYasha looked back at her. Then looked at Sango who looked back blankly. InuYasha looked back at Kagome quickly and Kagome shrugged.

"Alright," said InuYasha sitting down slowly next to a large rock. Miroku sat down quickly and ran his hand through his hair. Kagome and Sango followed. No one dared talk. Kagome took her bag off her shoulder, opened it and began to rummage through it until she found what she was looking for, a mirror. She looked into it and frowned, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, looked at her self in the mirror for another minute. Then she sighed and slipped the mirror back into her bag. She closed it and flipped it back over her shoulder.

"Is every one, uhhh… ready," she asked. InuYasha stood up and began to walk, they all followed. Then Kagome noticed a large gray cloud forming in the sky.

"What's that?" Kagome said before she could stop herself.

"Huh," InuYasha said looking back at Kagome. Kagome pointed to the cloud. InuYasha looked at the cloud and then a very powerful gust of wind hit them with much force, but they stood their ground. Then suddenly, the tension between them seemed to melt away, they all felt like a team again. InuYasha pulled out the tetseiga and squinted into the cloud that was getting even larger. Then they saw something flying through the cloud, the thing making the cloud. It was Sesshomaru. Oh great, him again

"He want to fight I can tell," InuYasha yelled over the raging wind, "Kagome, Sango, you two hide and don't come out until its over, alright." Kagome gave InuYasha a quick nod and gestured to Sango to follow her. They hid behind a large rock about 15 feet away and peeked their heads out to watch. InuYasha knew they could fight, he knew that they were smart when it came to these kinds of things, but not this time. He had a weird feeling about it, it just wasn't right. Miroku had the same feeling; it was the look on Sesshomaru's face, the determination. Miroku put his left hand on his prayer beads ready to take them off, Sesshomaru put his hand toward Miroku, a strong gust of wind hit him and he was flung back about ten feet. He was obviously hurt. Kagome gasped, and Sango said in a quiet and helpless voice, "Miroku." Sesshomaru landed in front of InuYasha narrowing his eyes.

"I just want to fight you," Sesshomaru said. Miroku had gotten up and began to run toward Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to deal with you," Sesshomaru yelled at Miroku as another strong gust of wind flung him back, but this time he landed in front of the rock Kagome and Sango were behind. He seemed to be unconscious. Suddenly Kagome notice something, she sensed a jewel shard. Then she saw it; it was in Sesshomaru's forearm.

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled, "he has a jewel shard in his arm, watch out!" Sesshomaru smirked at his chance and punched at InuYasha, but InuYasha was to fast and dodged it. InuYasha tried to see the wind scar, but Sesshomaru wouldn't stay still. Sesshomaru took the weapon off his shoulder and tried to hit InuYasha with it but he jumped up just in time. ((Sorry, but I can't think of its name right now, it's the fluffy thing on his shoulder, that's the weapon I'm referring to, just so your not confused)) InuYasha stopped to catch his breath and got a kick in the face from Sesshomaru. Then Miroku came back into conciseness, and he saw InuYasha on the ground and the tetseiga next to him. Then he saw a cloud that was close to the ground, to close to the ground, and then Sesshomaru got on the cloud.

"He's going to get away," Miroku whispered to himself. He began to run toward Sesshomaru. Miroku was confused because Sesshomaru saw him but he wasn't doing anything. Then Miroku tripped, still on the ground he saw InuYasha getting up slowly, he was obviously in pain, but he was trying his best not to show it. Miroku also stood up. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head that almost made him fall down again.

"This should finish you off," Sesshomaru said as he stuck his hand straight up in the air and a twister began to form around them. Miroku felt another sharp pain in his head, but this one lasted. Miroku gripped his head, he felt like his head was going to explode. He looked over at InuYasha; he was doing the same thing. what is he doing to us?Then Miroku started to fall; he hit the ground and then, darkness.

Miroku's began to awake as his eyes started to open. Everything was out of focus, he groaned because his head was throbbing.

"Sango, he's waking up," Kagome said, but it sounded like she was miles away. Then everything came into focus.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she leaned over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" Miroku started to say, but then he stopped, put his hand over his mouth and whispered, "my voice." Then he moved his head and saw a flash of hair. He grabbed his hair and pulled it in front of his eyes, "my hair," he said. He got up and his head was still throbbing. He looked at his body and was very confused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking very confused.

"What's wrong!" Miroku repeated, he looked down at his body, "look at me!" He looked back up at Kagome, she had a weird look on her face, "you look fine to me," she said.

"I look fine to you?" Miroku said in an angry voice, then he grabbed Kagome's bag that was next to her feet, opened it and pulled out her mirror. He looked into it and was horrified because the face he saw wasn't his own, it was-

((hope you liked it please review))


	2. Part 2

((authors note))

InuYasha's. Miroku screamed and dropped the mirror; it shattered when it hit the ground.

"InuYasha, what's the matter with you, that was a ten dollar mirror!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not…but I…you uh…I'm Mir…uhhh wha-" Miroku stuttered putting his hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked stepping forward.

"Yeah I'm…. hold on, where's InuYasha?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, you are InuYasha," Kagome said in a confused voice. When Miroku heard this he said quickly, "sorry, I'm a bit dazed from the…uhh…fall, where's Miroku?"

"Well, he's in the hut, me and Sango brought you-" Kagome started to answer but stopped because Miroku walked right past her and to the hut door. Kagome gave him with a confused look, and then ran over to Sango. Miroku walked into the hut and saw his unconscious body on the floor, he shook his head to get rid of the image, but it stayed. He inhaled deeply, kneeled down on the floor next to InuYasha, and began to shake him awake. When InuYasha sat up and saw who was shaking him he screamed and quickly scooted back to the hut wall. Miroku quickly put his finger to his lips, "shh, we don't want-"

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"I'll explain if you just quiet down," Miroku said quietly. InuYasha began to calm down.

"Alright," Miroku said, "this might sound crazy, but I'm Miroku and-"

"What!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shh, let me finish," Miroku said, "Sesshomaru did some thing to us, I'm not sure how."

"Like what?" InuYasha said sitting up straight. Miroku smirked.

"Look at yourself," Miroku said. InuYasha looked down at his body, he started to scream but Miroku quickly put his finger to his lips.

"I cannot believe this," InuYasha said feeling his head for ears. He looked at his hand and said, "So he sort of made us switch bodies."

"I guess so," said Miroku. ((Now that Miroku and InuYasha have switched I just wanted to warn you that when it says Miroku I mean Miroku in InuYasha's body, and when it says InuYasha I mean InuYasha in Miroku's body))

"We have to go tell Kagome and Sango," InuYasha said as he began to stand up but Miroku grabbed his arm.

"We can't," Miroku said. InuYasha sat back down.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know," Miroku said, "I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Whatever, at least I don't have to wear those stupid prayer beads," InuYasha said standing up, crossing his arms and turning away from Miroku.

"Hello, Miroku, a comment," InuYasha said. He turned around to see Miroku being choked by the prayer beads.

"Help," Miroku gasped.

"Take them off," InuYasha said the first thing that came to mind. Miroku pulled the prayer bead over his head; they flew across the room and around InuYasha's neck. ((They're not choking him, just so you know))

"I guess they just wanted to get to you," Miroku said rubbing his neck as he stood up.

"Shit," InuYasha said angrily, "wait, if I got the prayer beads then wouldn't you get the wind tunnel?" Miroku quickly looked at his right hand. There was a small black dot on his hand, and then it began to get larger. InuYasha saw the scared look on Miroku's face, so he quickly pulled Miroku's prayer beads off his hand and threw them to Miroku. Miroku franticly put them on.

"Hold on, if we switched when we were unconscious, why did this happen now?" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha.

"Maybe," InuYasha said about to grab his ear, but suddenly remembering that they weren't on the top of his head anymore, " when we woke up, we weren't done switching."

"Maybe," Miroku said looking back at his right hand. Then there was a light knock on the door, and Kagome's voice said, "are you two alright, I heard screaming." Miroku quickly stuck his right hand in his mouth. InuYasha put his right hand behind his back and said, "Come in." Kagome walked in and the first thing she saw was Miroku with his hand in his mouth. At this InuYasha put his prayer beads under the collar of his shirt so Kagome wouldn't see them.

"It's a dog thing," InuYasha said seeing the weird look on Kagome's face as she stared at Miroku.

"Oh," she said, still looking confused, "so is everything alright?"

"Yes were fine," InuYasha said and Miroku nodded.

"Okay," Kagome said and she left. Miroku almost gagged pulling his hand out of his mouth.

"Eww," Miroku said wiping his hand on his clothes, "dog slobber." InuYasha Shot Miroku a mean look, but Miroku didn't seem to notice.

"This is going to be hard, hiding it from them," InuYasha said leaning against the hut wall, "this couldn't get any worse."

"Yes it could," said Miroku.

"How could this get any worse?"

"Tonight, is the new moon."

((hehe… I love cliffies…please review))


	3. Part 3

((authors note))

"What!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku shot him a mean look, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"We're fine Kagome," Miroku said, but it wasn't Kagome who walked in, it was Sango. Both InuYasha and Miroku put their right hand behind their back. Miroku thought better of it to stick his right hand in his mouth again.

"Miroku," Sango said not noticing that some one else was in the room, let alone not caring.

"Yes?" InuYasha said nervously.

"Do you remember that talk we had last night?" Sango asked. Behind Sango's back Miroku nodded furiously.

"Yes," InuYasha said seeing what Miroku was doing.

"Well, I'm sorry I ignored you, I was just really frustrated," said Sango, "anyway, so what do you say, will you at least give it a try?" Miroku was nodding even harder now; it looked more like head banging.

"Uh.sure," InuYasha said nervously.

"Really?" Sango said sounding delighted.

"Yea," InuYasha said trying to sound more confident.

"Thank you," Sango said. There was an odd moment of silence. Then Sango grabbed InuYasha's hand, shook it quickly and left the hut. InuYasha stared at Miroku with the most confused look he had ever seen. Miroku got the hint.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened last night," Miroku said casually. InuYasha nodded. Miroku answered, "Well, it's kinda a secret and-"

"Just tell me what happened!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Okay, Okay," Miroku said, and he explained the whole conversation to InuYasha.

"So she wants you to stop being a pervert," InuYasha said when Miroku finished.

"Well, yea," said Miroku.

"You Idiot! She always wanted you to stop being a pervert!" said InuYasha.

"Well, she never said so," answered Miroku.

"She didn't think she had to," InuYasha said angrily.

"Well.she did okay," said Miroku, "I knew it bothered her but I didn't really.well I. I didn't think about it."

"Your pathetic," said InuYasha.

"Now, Now, InuYasha that's not very monk like," Miroku said calmly.

"I'm not a monk," yelled InuYasha.

"Well, your stuck in a monks body so you might as well start acting like one," Miroku said.

"Hey, I-" InuYasha began, but Miroku interrupted him.

"Do you smell that?" Miroku asked.

"No," said InuYasha.

"It smells like a woman, but its not Kagome or Sango, It. it must be the woman that lives here, I must go and meet her!" Miroku said in an excited voice as he ran toward the door.

"Not so fast!" InuYasha said grabbing Miroku's hair, and Miroku fell face first into the ground.

"Owe," Miroku said in a muffled voice. Finally, some one else knows what sit feels like

"I will go meet her," said InuYasha letting go of Miroku's hair.

"But then Kagome and Sango will think your going to be perverted if **_you_** go and meet her," Miroku said turning over.

"Why?" asked InuYasha.

"Because your in my body," Miroku said smiling.

"Fine," InuYasha said leaning closer to Miroku, "we'll both go meet her." Miroku got up and was about to walk out the door when a woman screamed. InuYasha and Miroku raced out the door and toward the forest. As they passed Kagome and Sango, Kagome asked, "What's wrong?" but they ignored her. They ran into the forest, and they saw a woman on the ground looking very scared with a large gash in her arm, and right in front of her was a large green demon with yellow horns. It looked very angry. Miroku did the first thing he thought of.

"I'll save you," Miroku yelled as he pulled out the tetsaiga then and jumped toward the demon, "Tetsaiga!" why isn't it transformingHe landed in front of the demon and hit it on the head with the Tetsaiga. It did nothing but make a 'clink' sound.

"Ut oh," Miroku said right before the demon roared, and punched him in the stomach. He fell back about ten feet.

"Idiot," InuYasha mumbled. He ran past Miroku and grabbed the tetsaiga. It transformed. InuYasha smirked as he ran toward the demon. He swung the tetsaiga like a bat at the demon and slashed it right through the torso. The demon fell to the ground and lost its green color. The woman said in a small voice, "Is it dead?"

"Should be," InuYasha said examining the demon. InuYasha didn't notice Miroku had gotten up and gone to the woman until.

"You are beautiful will you-" Miroku began, but when InuYasha heard the beginning of that phrase he hit Miroku on the top of the head with the tetsaiga. ((untransformed, don't worry))

"Owe that hurt," Miroku said rubbing his head where InuYasha hit it.

"Here's your sword," InuYasha said in a quiet, angry, voice handing the tetsaiga to Miroku. Suddenly, Kagome and Sango ran into the clearing, ready to fight.

"What's this?" Kagome asked in a confused voice. Then she saw the woman bleeding badly from her arm.

"Oh my, I'll go get the first aid kit," Kagome said quickly as she ran out of the forest, Sango followed. Then the woman looked up at InuYasha and gasped. Both Miroku and InuYasha looked back at the woman.

"What's wrong?" asked InuYasha.

"You're a monk, aren't you?" said the woman.

"Yes," InuYasha answered slowly.

"I've never seen a monk do that before," the woman said in amazement, "did you learn it from this demon?" ((she's referring to InuYasha killing the demon))

"No, I learned it from my father," InuYasha said with out thinking. dammit, why did I say that, a monk wouldn't learn that kind of thing from his father

"Wow, that was amazing," the woman said believing every word of word of it, "hey, but aren't monks suppose to be peaceful?"

"Yes but, I uhh, well you see, um.." InuYasha said, he had no clue what to say. Miroku had an idea.

"Yes, but after he became a monk he realized how many people were still getting hurt by demons, so his father, **_the samurai_, **taught him this so he could protect people," Miroku said confidently.

"But why didn't he try to kill you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not a bad demon, I don't kill people," he said.

"Oh I see, thank you for saving me," she said. wow, she's really gullible Miroku bowed and said, "It was my pleas-"

"I was talking to the monk," she interrupted. Then she stood up, walked to InuYasha and said, "So what' your name?" Kagome and Sango ran into the clearing.

"Sorry it took so long I-" Kagome began, but she stopped when she saw what she thought was Miroku ((actually InuYasha)) next to the woman.

"Get away from her, Miroku, you pervert!" Sango yelled.

"What? He's not a pervert he saved my life," said the woman, "If any one's a pervert, it's that demon." She pointed to Miroku.

"What are you talking about, I'm not the pervert, he is," Miroku said quickly.

"No, you're the per-" The woman began, raising her voice, but was interrupted InuYasha who whispered, "Just go along with it."

"Okay," the woman said, her eyes huge as she stared at InuYasha. Kagome and Sango didn't notice he had whispered anything.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Kagome said quickly running up to the woman, "you must be in so much pain."

"Huh?" the woman said in a confused voice, she had completely forgot about her arm. Kagome sat the woman down on the ground and opened the first aid kit. She pulled out a rag and a bottle of ointment; she squirted the ointment into the rag and began to rub it on the woman's wounds.

"Owe, that stings, what is it," the woman asked.

"It's the latest in medical technology," Kagome answered, "It hurts a little, but it works really well."

"Oh, thank you," the woman said as Kagome began to bandage her cut with a roll of linen.

"By the way, my name is Miyuki," the woman said as Kagome finished.

"And I am Kagome," Kagome said standing up, "this is Sango," she said as she pointed to Sango, "this is InuYasha," as she pointed to Miroku ((thinks is InuYasha)) "and this is Miroku" as she pointed to InuYasha ((you get the idea))

"Well, thank you all," Miyuki said, "You must come back to my village, you could meet master, he will want to reward you for defeating that nuisance, and saving me." Miyuki picked up an over turned basket that was on the ground and began to walk through the forest.

"It's just this way," she said as they began to follow. As they walked the trees thinned out. They walked out of the forest and into the sunlight and Miroku squinted, not used to the light. They all looked down into the valley before them and saw a village abundant with people.

Miyuki smiled and said, "Welcome, to my village."


	4. Part 4

**((authors note))**

((hey readers... sorry it took so long. I know you guys don't want to hear my excuses.. but alot of unexpected stuff has been going on in my life... and I just haven't had the time to type... so please forgive me... and enjoy the story XD))

Next thing they knew they were sitting inside Miyuki's hut in her master.

"So your traveling," Miyuki's Master said after they told him, "you could stay the night here, if you'd like, it's the least we could do for you, for saving Miyuki."

"Thank you very much," said Kagome.

"No, thank you, I'll bring you some food, you look hungry," her master said standing up.

"Oh, that's not nessesar-" Kagome began.

"Yes it is, wait here," he interrupted as he walked out the door.

"So, Miyuki, what were you doing in the woods all by yourself?" asked Sango.

"Oh well, you see, that same demon attacked our village a few days ago, and I volunteered to go collect herbs to help the people injured by the demon. I thought it had fled farther, but I was wrong," Miyuki explained, "so I ventured into the forest carelessly, and I was attacked."

"Oh, I see, uhhh Miyuki, I was wondering about your master," said Sango.

"What about him," Miyuki asked curiously.

"Well doesn't he seem a bit young to be your master?" asked Sango. ((Did I forget to mention that Miyuki's Master is only about 21))

"Well, yes, of course, he's only my temporary master," Miyuki said happily.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"When I was young my parents died of a fatal disease, so I was sent to live with the head priest of the village, he died just recently, so his son is now my master until I grow old enough to care for myself," Miyuki finished. Then Miyuki's Master walked through the door holding a tray with five bowls of rice.

"Here you are," He said setting the tray on the floor. Every one took a bowl except for Miyuki and her master. Miyuki began to blush and looked at her master.

"Oh, Master Keitaro, you didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I didn't," he said picking up the bowl of rice, "this is for me."

"Huh," Miyuki said, blushing even more.

"I'm just kidding," he said handing her the bowl of rice.

"Oh," she said taking the bowl and forcing a laugh. Every one began to eat; Miyuki's Master happily watched them. Miyuki was obviously embarrassed, she didn't say anything, and she didn't even look at anybody.

"That was delicious," Kagome said as her and Sango finished. They all put their empty bowls back on the tray.

"InuYasha, Miroku, I almost forgot, our things are still at the hut, would you two mind going to get them?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at all," Miroku said standing up. Every one gave him a weird look.

'Oh crap, why did I say that,' Miroku thought 'that isn't something InuYasha would say.'

"We'll go," InuYasha said standing up.

"Well, I'd better go clean these dishes, I'll be back," Miyuki's Master said picking up the tray and standing up. So InuYasha, Miroku, and Miyuki's Master walked out of the hut together.

"I really shouldn't have done that," He said when they shut the door.

"Done what?" InuYasha and Miroku asked in unison.

"Pretended like I had gotten the rice for me," he said, "Miyuki get embarrassed very easily."

"Oh," said Miroku. Miyuki's Master sighed.

"Oh, I can't wait until her birthday, I am no good at this," He said pushing his hair out of his face.

"What happens on her birthday?" asked InuYasha.

"On her next birthday she turn sixteen, you see in this village, when a person turns sixteen they are allowed to care for themselves."

"Well, how did it all come about, I mean do you remember when Miyuki first started living with you and your father," asked Miroku.

"Oh, well, when Miyuki was first sent to live with us, when I was a young douji, I didn't even know about it, I wasn't even home, I was at the hangaku," he answered.

"What," Miroku said in surprise, "you're a samurai?"

"Well," Miyuki's Master began.

"Miroku, It's almost sundown," InuYasha whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Oh, well uh, I guess we really need to get our stuff now, alright, well we'll talk to you later bye," Miroku said quickly, running toward the hill, InuYasha following him.

"Oh wait," Miyuki's Master said, both InuYasha and Miroku stopped abruptly and turned around, "call me Keitaro, okay, it would be kind of weird if you called me master."

"Okay we'll do that bye," Miroku said so fast that Keitaro almost didn't understand it. Then Miroku began to run as fast as he could up the hill, and InuYasha ran after him. Keitaro gave them a weird look, and then walked of to wash the dishes. InuYasha stopped at the top of the hill to catch his breath.

"Why are you stopping?" Miroku asked stopping himself.

"Two reasons," InuYasha said breathing hard, "one, your body's weak," Miroku rolled his eyes, "two, I said it was **almost** sundown, I didn't say it was, we have some time we don't have to rush."

"Okay, good," Miroku said sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing?" said InuYasha.

"Sitting," Miroku said looking up at InuYasha, "you said we have some and I want to conserve energy."

"Yeah, but I never said that we have all the time in the world," InuYasha said giving Miroku a weird look.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Miroku said beginning to get annoyed.

"I want to get our god damn stuff, do you mind," InuYasha said angrily, then he began to walk toward the forests edge.

"Whatever," Miroku said standing up and following InuYasha. InuYasha walked into the forest, Miroku followed. They walked in silence through the mess of trees.

'What's wrong with him,' Miroku thought, 'he got in a really pissed mood all of a sudden, and I know he's usually stubborn, but this is different, maybe it's the new moon.'

"Hey," InuYasha said loudly interrupting Miroku's thoughts, Miroku stopped walking. InuYasha looked back at Miroku and stopped walking, "Stop going so slow, or I might as well just leave you here." Miroku gave InuYasha a confused look, and then began to walk, a little quicker than before. InuYasha rolled his eyes and began walking. Miroku looked up at the canopy of trees and sighed. The sky was not at all visible through the trees. Then Miroku saw the edge of the forest, and then he saw the hut. He smiled because it was still light. The edge of the forest came closer as they walked. Then they walked out of the forest. Miroku looked at the sky, it was golden yellow and the sun was close to the horizon.

"Are you sure we'll have enough time?" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha.

"We'll be fine," InuYasha replied. InuYasha walked to the door of the hut, then he pushed it open. They both walked in and saw all their things stuffed in the corner. They both hadn't noticed that before.

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku said, kneeling in front of Kagome's bag, pulling it toward him, and opening it, "I think Kagome has some purple cloth in here." He rummaged through it until he found a small purple blanket.

"I knew it!" He said pulling out the blanket and holding it up.

"How did you know that?" asked InuYasha. He felt a bit reluctant to ask, afraid of what the answer might be.

Miroku gave him a look and said, "You don't wanna know." Miroku put the blanket to his fang and ripped a small hole in the blanket.

"These fangs are useful," Miroku said looking up at InuYasha. InuYasha gave him a confused look, he wasn't sure what he was doing. Miroku put both of his fingers through the hole, and pulled. The blanket ripped, Miroku dropped the other half of the blanket, so he only held a long strip of purple cloth. Miroku took InuYasha's right hand and began to wrap the strip of blanket around it.

"Jewelry," Miroku mumbled as he unzipped a small pocket in the front of Kagome's bag. Miroku pulled out a golden ring. Then he searched some more.

"Perfect!" he said smiling as he pulled a pearl necklace out of the pocket. Miroku took InuYasha's right hand again and began to put the beads on InuYasha's hand, and twist and fold them over so it looked especially like Miroku's beads. Finally he took the golden ring and put it on the middle finger of InuYasha's right hand. Miroku smiled and InuYasha's jaw dropped in amazement. InuYasha held up his right hand and examined it. He cooldn't believe how much what he wore on his hand looked like the real prayer beads Miroku wore.

"I did good, didn't I," Miroku said zipping up Kagome's bag. InuYasha put his hand.

"Well," Miroku said picking up Kagome's bag and standing up, "my work here is done." Miroku began to walk toward the door.

"Wait," InuYasha said standing up. Miroku stopped and looked back at InuYasha.

"We have to get our stuff, thats what we came for," said InuYasha.

"Well, you can carry everything else, and I'll take this," Miroku said gesturing to Kagome's bag.

"You have to at least take something else," InuYasha said looking back at the pile of thier things.

"I was expecting you to take them, because you're stronger," Miroku said smiling, "I can't carry to much, I'm no demon." InuYasha looked back at Miroku quickly, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"You are now," InuYasha said. The smile on Miroku's face quickly disappeared.

"I'll take that," InuYasha said plucking Kagome's bag out of Miroku's hands, "and you can carry this." InuYasha picked up the Hiraikotsu and dropped it in Miroku's hands. Miroku almost fell over because of the weight.

"And this," he said picking up Miroku's staff and putting it on top of the Hiraikotsu.

"Come on InuYasha, this is really heavy," Miroku whined.

"And this," InuYasha took the tetsaiga and put it on top of the pile of things Miroku carried.

"InuYasha, please have a heart, I was just kidding before, please, could you at least take the tetsaiga?" Miroku asked almost callapsing under the weight of what he carried.

"Hmmmm... nah," InuYasha said walking out the door.

"Hey, InuYasha, where are you going, you can't just leave me here," Miroku whined walking out the door with much trouble.

"InuYasha," Miroku said catching up with InuYasha, who just ignored him and kept walking, "please, just help me with this."

"No," said InuYasha, "you're a strong demon now, remember... besides, we wouldn't want Kagome and Sango to get suspicious, I mean, why would a weak monk carry as much as a strong demon?" InuYasha stopped and looked back at Miroku.

Miroku stopped walking and said, "Because he's a very generous person and he likes to help people."

"No," InuYasha said, then he turned and began to walk again.

"InuYasha," Miroku said trailing after InuYasha, "wait up." Miroku wasn't going to give up that easily, he began to nag at InuYasha to take one more thing. He wouldn't stop. InuYasha tried his best to ignore him, but it wasn't working. By the time they were half way through the forest, InuYasha had had enough.

"God dammit Miroku," InuYasha yelled turning around to face Miroku, he stepped forward and grabbed the end of the hiraikotsu, "shut the hell up!" He pulled the hiraikotsu out of Miroku's handsand swung it around his back. He turned and began to walk in the direction of Miyuki's village, growling.

"Well," Miroku said smiling, "I knew he would give give in eventually." Miroku walked much easier than before. As they approuched the edge of the forest, Miroku spoke.

"So, InuYasha, do you think-" Miroku suddenly stopped as InuYasha did. Miroku held his breath, both of then terrified of what they saw; only one weak ray of light shown over the horizon. There was only a few seconds before the sun was completely set.

((alright you guys... I know this is probably the last thing you wanna hear... but I'm delaying the post of part five... I know that it's gonna take a while to get it done cause like I said before... there is alot going on in my llife, alot of things I can't control and I just haven't had time... but once every thing gets straightened out... I promise to go back to the regular posting schedule... I'm extremely sorry... please forgive me...))


End file.
